The present invention relates to a device for collecting sperm. It can be used in endocrinology, genetic research, obstetrics and gynecology and other areas of medicine in which collection of sperm is needed.
Known method of collecting sperm are generally primitive and inefficient. A manual method is highly undesirable because of psychogenic factors of patients. A single device for collecting sperm is disclosed in A. N. Lazarenko and O. V. Lifshitz, "Obtaining the Sperm by Method of Vibroejaculation", in "Works of the Moscow Research Institute for Phychiatry of the Health Ministry of the Russian Federation", 1972, vol.65, p.p.216-222. This device has a vibrator with a plastic glass fixed to one of its nozzles. The penis is placed into the glass, the vibrator is switched on, and the vibration causes erection and further ejaculation. The sperm is collected on the bottom of the glass. While the device has obvious advantages when compared with the manual method, it still possesses some disadvantages. It has been determined that with some patients the vibrations caused by the vibrator do not produce the required reaction for obtaining erection and subsequent ejaculation. Also, the device operates with a process which is performed under aphysiological conditions. It is to be understood that therefore it is advisable to provide new and more efficient devices of this type.